Soap bars contain soap made from salts of fatty acids. Soap bars are used for cleansing skin. When using soap bars, there is a desire for the soap to provide a desired skin feel and not dry the skin. It would be desirable to provide a soap bar that can leave skin not looking dry and looking moisturized.